Because of You
by REn cI ShA ShoU. Mercy-Killer
Summary: Valduggery, this is Valduggery. Well, Wreathkyrie and then major drama Valduggery. "Because of you, I died, and now I live again."
1. Locked Up

**Okay so this is something new: it's the desperate, out-of-this-world Valkyrie Cain. I felt horrible writing this, but don't worry. The next chapter should be different.**

**"**What has he done to me?**" **Valkyrie Cain said aloud, reaching for the memories with Skulduggery. She dully tapped at the cell wall. "What did he do to me?"

**Love's Insanity**

**It's harder in life when you feel this way **

**Having to protect the things you can't say**

**Love is pain by itself and we endure such things on the daily basis **

**But no not me, no I'm not obsessive**

**I do not mess with madness and Love's insanity **

**Its the only way to be the true me **

**Because upon the tears for the fallen love**

**Here comes the message of the broken dove **

**We sit in sadness and cry the bloody tears **

**Because he was the one I loved for so many years **

**Can you mess with fate? **

**Loving oh-so-deeply the things you hate**

**Or is it only me?**

**I believe I shall choose my fate, because there is no destiny **

Her mind always wandered to him far too often. No matter what happened, she would never let herself forget him. Her heart dull, she whispered a pledge to the cold, empty cell, hoping that somewhere he might hear it. "I will never forget you. No one will. I promise."

* * *

**If it falls  
****If she screams  
What if I die in my dreams? **

**If it fails  
****If he screams  
What if we die in our dreams?**

**If she falls****  
If he screams  
What if it was only just in my dreams? **

**If he fails  
If she screams  
What if I was what he wanted me to be?**

Valkyrie sang the song in her head, having nothing better to do in jail. It wasn't a normal jail, naturally. Nope, it was a _Sanctuary_ jail. She had been in one before, so it was nothing new to her.

The cell door creaked opened and Detective Crux stood there with a smug little smirk on his face.

"Its time," he said, in what he probably thought was an impressive voice. Valkyrie smiled to herself. "Finally," she whispered**. **

She was walked to another room, in the middle of which a black chair sat. She was ushered into it and gave her request, her last request.

"Understand that you have asked for this under the circumstances of pleading guilty to the murders." Valkyrie nodded.

"I am not innocent."

"Fine. Valkyrie Cain, taken name. Stephanie Edgely, given name."

"You were charged with 5 different accounts of murder: Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke, both of your parents, and Fletcher Renn."

"This was purely out of insanity, we now understand, but we cannot postpone this any longer, Miss Cain. The Elders have ruled you . . . Death. Your last wish will be fulfilled, as requested." He gestured towards something covered in cloth.

The cloth was lifted and underneath there was a picture of every person she had killed. She smiled and tears ran down her face.

"You swear to keep your word?"

He nodded.

"Yes, Miss Cain. We have a writer working on it already. Your book will be printed and distributed in the magic world."

"On to other business."

Valkyrie Cain looked around the room one last time, seeing every face that had fought to get her killed.

"We will now commence with the execution."

A Necromancer stepped out of the shadows. Her death would start with him, she realized dully. His personal cloud of darkness surrounded her. Tears ran down her cheeks, and emotion overwhelmed her. The emptiness slowly choked her.

'Time to die.' She registered coolly. Blood replaced her tears,

"Remember me, and remember them! Remember him!" she shouted. Her last words.

* * *

The purple haired girl looked at the cover of a bestselling new book. It was called Skulduggery Pleasant and His Apprentice. It was about a magical detective who had a young assistant; she fell in love with him. He disappeared, and she went crazy. Killed every loved one she had.

It sounded good enough, and if it had sold over one billion books all over the world it should be good. She looked at the cover to a relatively real looking photo of a girl, a skeleton in a suit, a scarred man, a blonde woman, and a middle-aged couple.

'I'll read it after all,' she decided.


	2. Real

I open my eyes. Darkness. I feel around. Wooden boundaries.

I look back into my memory. I died. I'm in a coffin. How...?

How am I alive again? No. It's not possible. I mean, Skulduggery did it, but...

I sigh. Oh, how I miss him. His ego means nothing to me now, I just want his bony head back where it belongs. Beside me, protecting me, arguing with me.

Being alive means eternal depression, about everything you've ever done. Freedom won't get any closer, no matter how far you go.

They won't let me peacefully out of this miserable world.

I sit here, in the thinning air, silence hovering in my ears. Silence is never silence, because silence is a noise.

Above ground, a purple haired girl stood at the edge of Stephanie Edgley's grave. She had read the book- now it was an obsession.

She had to find out more about the characters, the writer, and the _purpose_. It wasn't a choice: it was a need. She still wasn't sure about this, but one thing was clear. **It was real.**


	3. How am I alive?

**all thanks for this chapter idea from my most constant reviewer thanks love ya you know who you are**

**ooh to my dearest reader you know who your are: heres the directions for you go to your inbox by clicking on the words login in the top right corner the tab says inbox and then you can send messages to who ever but me mostly right???**

**anyway without further ado i present this chapter by personal request**

**

* * *

**

The ground moved, earth quaked out its mighty power as the purple haired girl was angery at the world for everything. Her obseesionbecoming something unnatural, as she read the tombstone again and again, not sure if it was telling her the truth. Anger and rage, made her clench her fists. Suddenly a hand burst through dirt and the body under the ground screamed for help. With out fear, she stepped forward and pulled the hand out. As the body came out as it was the stranger from the ground was a girl, no but not just any girl. It was Valkyrieie Cain. The very girl she only read about.

"Ugh thanks." She heard her say as she cleaned herself off, astonishment never left the purple haired girl's pale face. The dead girl smiled, and put out her hand. "I'm Valkyrie Cain, and you are..?"

"I-I'm rr u aamd uhh heh?"She paused and really looked at the dead girl, exactly like the girl on the picture. " My n n na an name i ieis Leah Hathaway." Valkyrie stepped away.

"Why did you tell me your real name its dangerous you know." Leah only looked confused.

"So it is true about the magical world having to make a made up name to protect yourself."

"Yeah after all you should know, your magic too."

"I don't really know about that."

"Well you must be, you turned me back alive."

"I did?"

"Who else? Your the only one here, you got me out, and well you know about the names."

"I read that in a book, I read about **you** in a book."

"Ooh I see so the Sanctuary did publish my book, so how popular is it?"

"One billion all over the world."

"Woow who knew."

"So it is true about you killing those people?"Valkyrie's smile disappeared,

"Well yes it is true and I got death role after. Not that I'm up to it again."Leah shrank back a little.

"I promised not to kill any more." Valkyrie promised in her words,Leah relaxed only so slightly.

"So," Valkyrieie tilted her head at Leah, "Your sure that you don't have powers other wise I'm just an enigma as Skulduggery."

"He's real too?"

"Yup, still gone."

"Oh sorry."Leah looked down.

"Well I should be hiding some one is bound to find me and send me to die **again.**" She walked away from her grave sight like nothing happened. Leah only followed silently.

"Why are you following me?"

"No reason."

"Well stop."

"Okay."She stopped and watched Valkyrie walk on. Then started to follow again.

"Uh your still following me."

"I know whats your point?"

"You need to stop."

"Why?"

"Because!" Valkyrie snapped but felt guilty after seeing her step back.

"Did I ever tell you **thank you** for bringing me back, though I don't really have the will to live any more?"

"I don't think that I brought you back I was just standing here, getting mad about you being real and well for everything that happened to you."Valkyrie walked on this time Leah stayed. Valkyrie turned around.

"Well aren't you coming?" Leah's eyes widened and she ran to her side. "Heck ya, so what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to visit an old friend," That was all the clue she gave.

"We're going to walk or use my bike?"

"I'll walk it was a little cramping in there, you can use your bike." Leah ran toward her bike and they set forth in their journey.


	4. Her Darkness Within

After many calls and "Your alive?" she finally got Wreath to meet up with her. Valkyrie wondered if he would know anything about this Leah Hathaway and how she got her up from the dead. With so much hope she wished he would, and she would finally except his offer.

* * *

"Wreath?"

"Miss Cain, your alive?"

"Yes, thanks to her." Valkyrie pointed at the purple haired girl next to her, as she stared morbidly at Wreath.

"And you sure she awoke you?" Wreath circled the girl with his shadows, examining her every move.

"I'm pretty sure, but she doesn't even know if she has magic. So I'm not really sure."

"Really interesting....So Miss Cain have you decided upon my offer?" Valkyrie gave him a solemn look, and nodded.

"Yes....I'll be a necromancer."

"Excellent we start tomorrow, no buts. And about your friend she comes too."And with that he left in a shadow of darkness.

* * *

**Solemn Wreath POV**

She had grown so much, and the dark cloud that hung over her made her look so sinister and lovely. Oh so lovely and deceptive. The girl she had brought was probably the cause of that, she had eyes full of the darkness of a tainted soul. And she had finally taken my offer, that's all I ever really wanted, now I can be next to her more often. What's wrong with me, something of her presence attracts me to her. Attracts me so darkly and it seems so poisonous, but it felt so good.


	5. What am I?

Wreath POV

What's wrong with me, something of her presence attracts me to her. Attracts me so darkly and it seems so poisonous, but it felt so good. I'm obsessed with her, her lovely face and smile. But it seems oh so wicked and a lie. What was I to trust my unnerved emotions or my common sense?

"Have you brought what you need to keep your powers in Miss Cain, as well for the girl?"Wreath asked as his shadows flowed outward towards Valkyrie, he had no control over them. They seemed naturally attracted to her.

"Yes Wreath, and her name is Mercyful Fear."Valkyrie said offensively.

"Yes yes very well Miss Cain and Miss Fear are you ready for your first lesson in necromancy?"He asked a small solemn smile on his face.

"I'd only assume Wreath."Valkyrie said wistfully.

"Very well Miss Cain you first, take your object and place it near your heart."Valkyrie did so with her skeleton bracelet.

"You will die and rise again, which has already been done for me."He gave Mercyful a glance."Since we can't really do that again I want you to close your eyes and remember the pain that entered your body as death gripped your soul. You will relive this pain and you will then renter your body but not only your body but this object in which you hold. All you leave in there is your darkest secrets and desires, all the pain from before and the misery of life that you have witnessed. All the rage and darkness of the depths of your very soul and core."I looked around to the mansion I choose to set this in ,a still white linen covered bed was in the corner of the room."Lay there you wont have the power to stand."Valkyrie lay in the bed and closed her eyes."I will help you with the sorting out but you must have the will power to reopen your eyes to wake to this world."Valkyrie nodded and began the start of a new darkened soul.

* * *

**Valkyrie POV**

After my rebirth into being a necromancer it was Mercyful's turn, it was what she chose to be named. Her object was a mood ring. It was weird watching her die and come back, Wreath after that seemed shaken.

"Her soul found her way faster then any necromancer I've ever handled. Well," He looked straight at me."That is enough for today. Good bye Miss Cain, Miss Fear. Same time tomorrow."It wasn't a question but a statement. His shadows circled me one last time and with that he left an odd smile on his face.

"Valkyrie?"Mercyful's voice pulled me into reality.

"Yes."I answered.

"What am I?"Mercyful asked.

"A death magic wizard called a necromancer."

"Why?"Mercyful played with her now green mood ring.

"You have the power to be one."I answered still thinking about Wreath.


	6. Kissing Wreath

"Where is Miss Fear?"Wreath asked looking into Valkrie's eyes, she only looked back with out fear and stepped forward.

"She couldn't come and the reason to that is none of your business."Valkyrie said not helping the fact she was soo close to Wreath that she could feel his shadows hover over her skin all over her body. Her own shadows crawled over Wreath's body going over every detail.

"No need to be so defensive Miss Cain."Wreath said as his shadows now completely lost its self control. He could feel her breathe and her tempered heart beat.

"I am not."Valkyrie complained stepping even closer her feet only inches from Wreath's position. All they could do was stand and stare as their breathing patterned to one another.

"Wreath umm why am I so impulsed to....."She stood straight and tall looking up to Wreath. He slowly took her face in his hands."Impulsed too..."She couldn't or wouldn't understand this impulse, there was no name to it. Nothing that she knew of really. He leaned closer letting his lips barely touch Valkyrie's, she swallowed and looked into the depths of Wreath's eyes. The eyes are the windows to a person's soul. She had once heard that, she could see now that it was true. He had lose of loved ones, she could almost feel this pain. This rang through her very core, making her want more then just this impulse. Finally he closed the little distance and kissed her. She felt his cold lips against her own, she was the one to brake the barier of his mouth but his passion didn't recede. The kiss became deeper ,more fevered, more harder, more wanting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she let his hands wonder her body. But he kept his posture, losing it every second, and left his hands on her hips.

Only one thought came from both at a time, and it was the similar. What did she do to me?He thought as his hands lost control and wondered higher. Her lips were soft and sweet, wanting soo much more but he could only for now kiss her harder, getting more and more. Wanting more of her sweet lips. He slowly unknowingly unbuttoned her shirt. What did he do to me?Valkyrie thought kissing him with passion she had ment to give some one else ,putting her hands into his hair, she never expected it to be Wreath. His kisses were sweet and rough, she wouldn't like it any other way.(She was wanting to kiss Skulduggery first like this, duhhhh. Just incase some of you guys can't read. Not trying to be mean.)

Unexpectedly she broke from him, his hair now mattered and all over the place. They were both breathing hard and Valkyrie's shirt was unbuttoned only the first two out of place. "I am sorry."Wreath whispered letting go of Valyrie's waist.

"No..its just...not your fault....there was this impulse....took too seriously."Valkyrie muttered. He cupped her chin and kissed her again, her body melted.

"I had it too."He said giving her another kiss and now for the first time she had ever seen him, he gave her a smile. Nothing sinister or evil, but a smile of happiness."I did too."He repeated the kissing picked up again, fast and deeper. More of her shirt was loosened, then they both stopped.

"This shouldn't go any farther, I am sorry."Wreath said collecting himself, fixing his cloth and his hair. She buttoned her shirt, 7/15 were unbuttoned at a point.

"I'm sorry, this shouldn't have started at all."Valkyrie said missing Wreath's lips,the taste of him still on her tongue.

"I don't think at **all**."Wreath said kissing Valkyrie before he left into thin air, leaving Valkyrie to think about what just the heck happened.


	7. Regretful?

"MercyFul I did something worth regreting."Valkyrie Cain said while they were at Starbucks.

"I already know."MercyFul Fear said drinking a Pumpkin Spiced Iced Coffee. (My fav.)

"You know that I..."Valkyrie said putting down her bischotee. MercyFul nodded, and set her coffee down.

"I read your memories. A little disturbing to go into others memories, especially not expecting something like that. I almost got a heart attack."MercyFul said picking her coffee back up.

"I don't know what came over me... I miss Skulduggery."She said at almost a whisper.

"Well you can do what ever you want, your the one restraining yourself. Might as well have some kind of fun...before you die unhappily."MercyFul said sadly, trying to help her friend. She knew very well how she felt.

"But I feel like I'm betraying him."Valkyrie said putting her face in her hands.

"Your not Val."MercyFul said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Besides you know you like him."MercyFul teased, Valkyrie smiled for the first time since she became a nercomancer.


	8. The Dead Live Again,and His Return

Houston,Texas

Dallas, Texas

El Paso, Texas

San Antonio, Texas

Texarkana, Texas

MercyFul Fear walked through her home town Texas asking for Skulduggery's head, only one place seemed to comply. Texarkana, Texas.

"Have you seen a man's skull?"She asked an old woman.

"Yes, yes. I have been waiting for you."

"I was meant to be here?"

"Yes, you must hurry. Because evil hands ruined fate."The old woman said and I being superstious ran to Houston for my fav airport.

In Dublin, Ireland.....

"You'll be back."She said standing with determination infront of several tombstones, skull in her hands. And a cliche storm is out, and its dark. (Duh)

Then....

The dead now live...The portal opens...

"Skulduggery?"Everyone asked.

"Yes."A figure of a man said stepping out. He was hot okay no describtions since he is hot. So get it he is hot.

"Valkyrie misses you, she loves you."MercyFul Fear said.

"I love her."He said.

"Then shall we go see old friends?"MercyFul said taking him to his lover. 


	9. A Rescue Party

Two girls stood in a protective stance at the corner of the street. They were waiting for some one...or rather something. One girl looked up to the bitter sweet irony that was the moon. Sighing from impatience and anxiety. They've been waiting so long for the one thing that could bring Valkyrie Cain back to sanity.

MercyFul Fear's head was hung low, hands in her lap, tears on her face. She was sitting in Kenspeckle's clinic because of Valkyrie Cain. But she didn't have broken bones, no missing teeth, no bullet holes in her skin. No this time she was hurting herself, she was trying to relieve her broken heart.

(Flash Back)

"She did it again?"Kenspeckle screamed checking her pulse.

"She thought it would..hhhelpp. She really misses him Doc."MercyFul Fear sniffed, bringing Valkyrie's unconoscience body to a medical bed.

"Cutting her wrists wasn't going to help...That skeleton...he really was an influence to her wasn't he?"Kenspeckle said with emotion stuck in his throwt. MercyFul only nodded putting Valkyrie on the bed. Kenspeckle sighed and smiled faintly."Well to work then."

(End of Flash Back)

MercyFul sat there, wondering how to help her friend. The only way was to bring the person she yerned for...Skulduggery Pleasant. But this would take more then one person, and these people needed to be rounded up quick.

"How is she?" A woman's voice said interrupting my thoughts. I looked up to a blond haired woman in tight leather.

"Tanith...she's fine for now."I told her, she frowned and sat next to me. She fell muscles still tight ready for attacks."We need to get him back... we need her to stop this."

"I know...any ideas?"

"I have all of them, but we need more man and woman power.

"I know some people."

"MercyFul Fear meet , meet MercyFul Fear."Tanith Low said introducing the two girls.

"Hi, I like torturing Fletcher,Valduggery, and peanut butter. I hate Valduggery Bashers, the, Edward Cullen, and Dusk. MercyFul Fear said getting out a quarter. "I give my friends quarters now, I'm a nercromancer and elemental my dad nercromancer my mom elemental. You know that kind of story."

"I agree, and yes Valduggery Bashers are evil, I just want to set them on fire. I'm a elemental."

"Well umm...sorry to interrupt your weirdo introductions but...we got to save a skeleton. Do you think Ghastly would help?"

"Yes, maybe. No...But we always have friendly persuasion." said. MercyFul and said friendly persuasion at the same time, but real morbid like.

"Ghastly Bespoke would you save Skully if you could?"MercyFul asked.

"Yes of course anything for my frie-"He was cut short by MercyFul hitting him on the head, and began to tie him up.

"He never said no, he said yes."Tanith said dragging him back to the van.

"But he was going to say no, I know it." said stubbornly.

"We couldn't risk it."MercyFul said.

"He was Skulduggery's best friend."Tanith screamed.

"Your piont?" said tapping Ghastly's mouth.

"Is that really neccessary?"Tanith asked driving down the dark road.

"Nope." and MercyFul said at the same time.

She had darkness, she wore darkness, she was darkness. She sat there, thoughts swirling like the innerds of a snowglobe. There wasn't any reason to live, no reason to breath, no reason to see. No reason at all. Its just emptiness and absence from here on out. A vast pool of death and thoughts, painful memories. The never ending trench she was pushed into.

"Mademise please, please stay with her."MercyFul Fear asked her twin Mademise Morte.

"NO."

"Oh come on some one has to watch her or she'll kill herself."

"No I wanna go and kick some butt."

"Ugh Mademise! Are you cereal?.."Mademise gave MercyFul puppy dog eyes."Fine, fine. Just don't do that any more. But who's going to watch her."

"Umm I don't know."

"See there's no one that wants to stay."

"There are too..."

"Oh really who?"

"Umm there's wait but she had....okay there's ugh he had this...wait....umm..."

"See no one....wait what about my reflection?"

"I don't trust reflections."

"If you can trust me , you can trust my reflection."

"I suppose so."

"Now we've got to untie Ghastly."

"Who tied him up?"

"Me and . We thought he would say no to go help Skully out of the portal."

"Well it is to make sure."

"Exactly!"

"Fletcher I just got a text saying that there's a search party going on for Skuldugger's head. We are going to participate and be advocates."Lythia Harpen said to her boyfriend Fletcher Renn. Fletcher only kept staring at the game on the tele.

"What?"He said eating chips.

"Your not listening to me."Lythia said getting angry.

"Yes I was.."

"Oh really so you agree?"

"Yeah yeah, what ever you -Goal, yes!"

"That's football Fletcher."

"So?"

"Anyway you really want to do it?"

"Right now? No not during the game, how about tonight after our victory?"

"Moron. Well...Okay then."Lythia said grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door, he grabbed for his chips.

"Where we going?"

"Your an idiot some times Fletch but that's some of why I love you...its only some times."

"Text, text. Text text, text text. Texty tex."Flaring Rythym's cell phone rang her voice screaming at her.

"Did I get a text?"Flaring asked Druna, Druna Malgood grabbed the phone and passed it to Shakra Flame to Flaring.

"Nope its a call."Flaring said opening the phone,"Yellow is the color of cheese and now speak to me please."

"It's not always yellow...anyway there's this search party looking for Skull Man's you know skull. You wanna come?"Finnbar said on the other end.

"Can Druna and Shakra come?"

"Yu, hey wanna a tatto later?"

"Can it be a picture of a monkey with a gun asking for money?"

"Uu like totally, but as long as your not drunk or anything."

"Cool, see you later."

And all over the world Valduggery advocates joined the search for Skulduggery's skull.........


End file.
